Feelings Unearthed
by simply-aly
Summary: Emma never really got along with Jay they've always been on opposite sides. When your whole life is turned upside down, who do you turn to? A series of changes in Emma's life bring the two closer than they could have ever imagined. EmJay. Complete.
1. Trust

Feelings Unearthed

Chapter 1 Trust

Emma's point of view.

Trust. It's something foreign to me. I used to know what it was but I seemed to have misplaced it in my mind. I looked it up:

trust-n (plural trusts)

1. Reliance: confidence in and reliance on good qualities, especially fairness, truth, honor, or ability

2. Care: responsibility for taking good care of somebody or something.

Those words mean nothing to me. It seems like everything and everyone I have ever "trusted" lied to me. I mean let's make a list.

1. Sean, my one true friend who I thought would never leave me.

Flashback:

"_Ellie, why isn't Sean getting back in the car?" I had asked._

"_He wants to stay here." I remember her saying as tears rolled down her cheeks. _

"_Well if Cameron wants to stay we're leaving 'cause this place sucks" Jay had declared._

"_Whatever let's just go" I had told him._

End of flashback.

2. Manny, my ex-best-friend who figured out her priorities, and decided I wasn't one of them,

Flashback:

"_Manny, how 'bout we have a girls night?" I asked her._

_"I can't. I have cheerleading practice." She had told me._

"_How about later this weekend," I suggested._

"_No, I have a family thing." She said._

"_Cut the crap. Do you or do you not want to be friends?" I shouted at her._

"_No. I guess not."_

End of flashback.

3. My parents, who finally told me the truth after all these years,

"_Emma we have something to tell you." Spike had yelled to me one morning._

"_What mom?" I hollered back._

"_Just come upstairs." Snake said._

"_Fine," I went up stairs ant sat on the couch._

"_Emma…" snake started._

"_No let me tell her." My mom had said, "Emma you are a triplet." She finished._

"_What, that can't be, it's just… I don't have any siblings… except Jack," she showed me a picture of to girls who looked just like me, one with brown hair and one with black._

"_These two girls are Alyssa Jayne Harrison," she said pointing to the one with brown hair, "and this is Jessica Morgan Harrison." She finished as she pointed to the black haired one._

"_They are my…" I tried to say._

"…_other two triplets. Yes. They live with the Harrison's. we are all three " She had finished._

_"I-I I have to go to school." I had stuttered._

End of flashback.

4. Jay, though it sounds far-fetched I really thought he had cared but I was wrong,

Flashback:

"_Emma," said a voice._

"_What do you want Jay?" I interrogated._

"_The ravine, it can't happen any more." He told me._

"_Why?" I pressed._

"_Alex can't find out. If she does there's no telling what she'll do to yo- I mean me." he explained._

"_Oh… ok… I guess." I said and walked away._

End of flashback.

Well that's it but still that's everyone I care about. I learned something though. Do you want to know what it is?

_**NEVER TRUST ANYONE.**_

A/N: How was it? Should I continue?


	2. Love

**A/N: Hey I had time to write this so I did (obviously). I decided I need 5 reviews for every chapter of any of my stories (all EmJay's). So if you want me to update _any_ story I need 5 reviews. Oh and I will be gone Thursday- Monday ok? **

Acknowledgements

_queenie12: It was a great start! PMSASAP!_

**I'm glad you liked it.**

_StonyCase65: The triplets thing automatically draws me in, and EmJay is always good, so yep, please continue._

**I was walking on the trail by my house and was thinking 'wouldn't it be weird if I went home and found out I had two sisters' (I only have a brother). I usually write about things I think about so I was thinking 'why don't I write _another_ EmJay.' not that you care I just wanted to say something.**

_caramelswirl11: MORE-SOON!_

**Here's more! Enjoy.**

_afamily123: Of coarse you should continue. This is awesome. ADD MORE_

**I'm continuing. I hope it's equally as awesome.**

_degrassicouples93:_ _It's a good start so far! I luv it especially since it's a jemma. at least i think it is! It's ok if it isn't though._

**It is a jemma. I hope it's a good one!**

Chapter 2

Jay's point of view.

Love. It's something I have never had. Not with my mom, not my dad, not Alex, not Amy, but Emma… I really don't know. I guess I can't say its love. To be exact, more like lust. Though I'll never really know, I had pushed her away not to long ago.

It's not like I can drag her in while I fall down. It will break her she is so good natured. I, on the other hand, am entirely hateful, inconsiderate, and… well evil. Though I will never admit it I am not completely vile, I do have a soft side. But if you tell anyone…well, come to think of it, you can't so ha ha.

Ok, back to the subject. Love, such a simple word with such a complicated meaning, ok I guess I wasn't completely truthful to you. I do love one person, my daughter.

Who's the mother? You will ask. I have no clue. I was drunk one night and some lady raped me. Nine months later a baby had shown up on my front door with a note basically saying the girl, whoever she was couldn't take care of her so she had already gotten me full custody. Along with the baby was $5000 to buy her whatever she needed.

I was dumbstruck by this. I already live alone because my mom is in a mental intuition because she's… well mental, and my dad's in jail for murdering a coworker. So I take care of a 5 month old by myself. Nice right?

In my opinion live is a very rare occasion. If you ever experience it cherish it, because it can easily be taken away.

**A/N: Was it good? Next post will have dialog. I just wanted to express their feelings.**

**P.S. I am really sorry about the bad spelling in the other chapter. I need baby names and hair and eye color it is a girl though.**


	3. Ice

**A/N: I got 5 reviews so I am going to continue. I do have the name but when I said Jay's daughter is five months old I meant five years old.**

_Knightsgurl: wow I wasn't expecting that._

**I just wrote and that's what I came out with. I wasn't expecting it either.**

_Linzer-b: I like this start! I love all EmJay's! I really like this, I hope you continue. What's Jay's daughters' name? Update soon!  
-Lindsey-  
ps. I like your start of chapter one, the definition of trust, that was an awesome touch to start the chapter!_

**I liked the dictionary definition too. Mostly because I didn't know the meaning either.**

_BlackOwl892006:_ _Here… Maybe this will help, you don't have to use it.  
Name: Sky Isabell Hobert. (Or Isabell Sky Hobert)  
Hair color: Dirty Blonde.  
Eyes: Light Green._

_I like it. A lot. Post more soon, please.  
_**I am posting now. I hope this one's good.**

_XxAnGeL02xX: I like that Jay has a baby. It's Cute! I hope Jay and Emma get together really soon._

**Well it will not be really soon but it will happen.**

_queenie12: 1.I Love the story! So PMSASAP!  
2. hair-brownish-black  
3. eye color-it should depend on her mood like if she's sad it should be a deep blue.  
4. names-one of these--Belle, Carmen, Emily, Penelope, Peyton, Layla, Leslie, Alana, Andrea, or Lindsay! Did I mention that I love the story!_

**I'm really glad you like it. It makes me feel happy all day when I get reviews like that. You are so nice to me!**

Chapter 3

Emma's point of view.

"Honey, there's a car waiting outside for you." my mom yelled.

"Who is it?" I asked as I pulled up my pink mini skirt.

"I don't know. I've never seen it before." She shouted, getting annoyed.

"What color is it?" I asked as I pulled my black tee over my head.

"Orange," she replied. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Just ignore it. He'll leave in a moment." I told her as I ran upstairs.

"He?" she inquired.

"It's nothing." I reassured her.

"Actually, now that I think of it there never _was_ **anything** to begin with." I let her know as I ate a cinnamon pop tart.

"There was a beginning?" she raised her eyebrows. I opened the door.

"Goodbye, mom," I told her as I laughed.

"Bye Em." She said then I shut the door.

I started walking and ignored the car. I heard it following slowly behind me. All of a sudden I heard music blasting through the speakers, some rock music. I turned around.

"**TURN. IT. DOWN.**" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He turned it down.

"What's wrong Nelson?" Jay asked.

"Do not, call me 'Nelson'. If you're, _god forbid_, going to address me call me Emma. Furthermore it's _seven thirty_ in the _morning _and I do not need to listen to loud music. Now would you mind leaving me to walk to school in peace?"

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"What could you possibly want? I left you alone. Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked as tears stung my face.

"I never said that." He defended himself.

"You _implied_ it," was my response. I turned so he couldn't see my face and wiped away the falling tears.

"That doesn't mean I _want_ it." He said.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked vulnerably yet coldly.

"It means I dumped Alex for you." He explained.

"So you are just expecting me to forgive you after all that has happened?" I asked appalled.

But he never answered me because by that time we were at school so I ran up the steps and to the nearest girls' bathroom.

I went inside and locked the door, weird that they would have a lock on a public restroom, but whatever. Then I fell to the floor and started to cry.

It's not that I don't like Jay, I'm just afraid. Jay is a handful of contradictions. He is unbelievably cute and sweet yet he can be ice cold sometimes.

The warning bell rang and I went to my first class.


	4. Ask

_xXmannyXx: It'd really good and I love it! Jay is so so so so very sexy! They should date on the show!_

**Jay _is_ sexy but sadly I'll never meet him. And they should date on the show.**

_Ritz-Cookie: Just a question... how old is Jay in this fic? Cause he seems a little young to have a 5 year old. He must've had her when he was like 13... I know it's possible but just wondering._

**Yes he had her when he was 13, weird I know, all related questions will be answered soon.**

_thengrl13: Its really good, update soon_

**I'm really honored to have fans, I don't really write a lot.**

_XxAnGeL02xX: More soon_

**Here's more. Enjoy.**

_Britbrat: Awesome story Emma and Jay are so perfect for each other._

**Yes they are perfect for each other.**

**And to**: _spikegothicchick_,_ queenie12_ and _afamily123,_** you guys are awesome. **

Chapter 4 Asking

Jay's P.O.V.

I didn't want to go to school, but Ms. H. let me come back so I had to… especially for my daughter's sake.

Funny thing though. My first class is study hall and it's with, none other than, Emma. Of course she won't talk to me by choice, but I can force her. I sat next to her.

"Do you _really_ have to sit there?" she asked annoyed.

"Yeah, I do?" I replied smart-alecky.

"Why?" was all she said.

"Well, I kinda need a favor." I told her.

"Honestly, can't you find anyone _else_ to ask?" she inquired.

"Well, no." I said as I looked down. She sighed.

"Fine, whatever, what do you need?" she managed.

"Ok I need to run a few errands and I need you to watch my…sister." I said. I couldn't tell her that my 'sister' was really my daughter. Not yet anyway.

"Fine drive me to your house after school but I never knew you had a sister." She enlightened me.

"You never asked." I simply stated.

"Ok after school then." She repeated then went to another desk.

_You really shouldn't have pushed her away_

**I didn't mean to.**

_Yes you did._

**No I didn't, now let me work on this math stuff.**

_Fine but don't start crying._

**I don't cry.**

Then I replayed what happened earlier.

Flashback:

"_What could you possibly want? I left you alone. Isn't that what you wanted?" she said._

"_I never said that." I defended myself._

"_You implied it," she responded._

_"That doesn't mean I want it." I told her._

"_What the fuck does that mean?" she spat._

"_It means I dumped Alex for you." I explained._

"_So you are just expecting me to forgive you after all that has happened?" she yelled and ran off as she did so I saw the first tear roll down her cheek._

End of flashback.

I didn't mean to make her cry. I just wanted to ask for another chance but she ran away. Well, I can always ask her tonight.

My next class is Science, or something. Lucky me, I have that with Alex. She is, as to be expected, mad at me for the whole breaking up with her thing. Honestly though, I don't know why mostly because it's not like we really loved each other. We, more or less, comforted each other. I sat down at my seat… next to Alex.

"Can I please move to a new seat." She asked the sub.

"You shouldn't need to you picked your own seats." The cranky sub said.

"Fine," she told her then the sub went back to teaching.

"It's not like we _really_ loved each other." I tried to reason.

"_I _loved you." She whispered back fiercely.

"It's not like I had a good record for not dumping girls you should have known it would have happened eventually." I responded.

"I knew it would happen I just didn't think it would happen when I needed you most." She said.

"Is what you two are talking about more important than what I am teaching?" crabby asked.

"I guess not." Alex said for both of us.

She wouldn't talk to me all day, leaving me to wonder what she was talking about.

**A/N: What's happening with Alex? Who will it effect? Find out some other time.**


	5. Ignore

_Crashetburn: Jay's last name is Hogart, not Hobert. Hobert?_

**I know-just a typing error- but thanks for pointing out that mistake.**

_queenie12: PMSASAP!walks around for an hour and comes backdid you post yet? PMN!_

**Yes! I finally posted Cheers.**

_IamThunderMonkey: Schweet. I love Love Triangles and such. Good job. Please, keep going._

**Schweet… cool word-LOL-. I like Love Triangles too.**

_JemmaLoVe: I am so confused right know but hopefully it will work out for the better. What is Alex talking about and Jay and Emma...hehehe_

**It should make scene eventually. **

_afamily123: Great. ADD MORE_

**Here's more. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5 Ignore

Emma's P.O.V.

School is finally over. I hate secrets. And I know being a triplet is certainly a secret… a big one. Before I go baby sit Jay's sister I need to go home for a snack and change clothes. When I went to my room to change my mom was sitting on my bed.

"Honey, you can't ignore what's happening." She told me calmly, as if it's not that big a deal. I have two sisters out there.

"Mom, I have to go." I told her.

"No you are going to stay right here." She commanded.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." I retorted.

"EMMA, we are going to talk and we are going to talk right now." She yelled.

"Ok then. Talk." I spat at her.

"You are going to live with them, they are living here. They want to see you." She responded.

"What? You're kicking me out? My own mother is kicking me out." I replied I couldn't believe it.

"Have you not figured it out?" she asked. I nodded, I had no clue what she was talking about.

"I'm not your mother, Miss. Harrison is." She said.

"But, what about having me at 16… or whatever? What about my father in that mental institution?" I inquired.

"It was simply a story, well sort of. What really happened was this," she sighed, like it pained her to talk about it- dredge up all the memories-, it was strange. "When I was 16 I had a baby. She died shortly after birth.

"Then the Harrison's had you and your sisters. She couldn't take care of three kids at once, she was only 20. She, being very rich, found out about my loss and told me I could adopt one of her three kids.

"Later when I got to pick, I saw you in your incubator and I knew I was to pick you. No one knew my baby had died, except the doctors, so it was easy to pass you off as mine, especially because Miss. Harrison looked a lot like me as you will see.

"I never even told Snake… until now." She told me every thing. It hurt me more than her. Everything I knew was just a lie. I looked at the time, almost four; I told Jay I'd be there at four.

"Mom I really have to go, just one question though."

"What is it?"

"When do I have to go?" I asked.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I repeated in the form of a question, and left without my snack or my change of clothes.

Surprisingly Jay was waiting for me, in his civic, right by house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I got in the car.

"You were almost late so I wanted to see what was wrong." He explained.

"Family problems." I responded. Then looked out the window as if to tell him I don't want to talk about it, which I think he understood because he didn't ask he just drove to what I imagined was his house. When he stopped the car it was in front of a small house.

Though it was very small on the outside, it was very cozy inside. With red carpet and red walls when you enter as the living room, it looked like any other living room with a TV and couch.

"Let me give you a tour he said."

"Sure." I replied.

He then showed me the kitchen, dining room, bathroom and study area.

"Let's go to her room, she should be awake." He suggested.

"Do you leave her home all day?" I asked.

"No she was at a babysitters, I just picked her up shortly before I picked you up." He informed me, as he opened up a door on the left. There was one parallel to it but he mentioned earlier I was not to o in there.

I looked in the room and it looked like any other five year old girls bed room would look: pink, with a cute canopy bed. Over in the corner, playing with some dolls, was a little girl in a cute lilac dress, with curly, light brown, almost blond hair.

"Sky, this is Emma." Jay told her when she stood up and turned around to see who was there. I noticed she had the most beautiful light blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Go away," she screamed at me.

"Skylar Isabell Peyton Hogart, never talk like that you understand?" Jay yelled at her. She nodded and looked at the floor. "What do you tell Emma?" he asked in a more calm voice.

"Sorry," she said moving her right foot over her left then back again.

"Emma is going to watch you as I go do some errands, ok?" he asked her.

"Ok," she responded.

"Bye sweetheart," he said as he left the room.

**A/N: How was it? I used a little bit of everyone's input for the name. Do you like it?**

**It will from now on be in Emma's P.O.V. unless I put otherwise.**


	6. Truth

**A/N: Someone asked if Emma will open up to Jay the answer is:Emma will open up to Jay-Just not in this chapter- about her family problems, as does Jay to Emma-in this chapter- about Sky. Someone asked where Emma's going to live: that questioned will be answered in the next chapter.**

_crashetburn: I_ _THINK Jay's 17. So if he has a five-year-old daughter, that would mean he was 11 at the time of conception. But Spike had a daughter at 14. I don't like rewriting the circumstances of Emma's birth so radically either. (Spike was 14. Emma didn't die shortly afterward, but Spike was the token pregnant girl.)_  
**Thank's for your opinion but, in this story Jay's 18, Emma's 18, and both are in grade 12. i didn't know when spike hadher childso thanks for that but, i wanted Emma to have different birth parents so I made up this story i know none fit the older show - even thoughI never watched that show- but that's how I wanted. As i've mentione before I'm glad that you shared your opinion but that's how I wanted it that's how it is going to be.**

_afamily123: The triplet thing is genius. Is this going to be an EmJay? _

**Thanks for calling the triplet idea a 'genius'. And yes it will be an EmJay. **

Chapter 6 Truth 

Sky was still playing with her dolls an hour later. She, nor I, spoke yet. It is strange just watching her play. It reminded me of when I was her age. So innocent, untouched, unaware of everything that will happen in times to come. It just made me want to talk to her.

"Sky, where's your mommy?" I asked her.

"I don't have one." She responded solemnly.

"Where's your daddy?" I tried.

"Out, you know that." She answered cryptically.

"No, your brother went out not your daddy." I corrected.

"That was daddy, I don't have a brother," Was her reply.

"What is your daddy's name?" I inquired if she told me Jay I'll believe her.

"Jay," she said and smiled going back to her dolls.

Oh no, he lied to me. What reason did he have to lie? What is so horrible about having a daughter? And furthermore who is Sky's mother?

Right then and there I should have left no regrets. But I stayed. I stayed and watched her. Then we had a storm.

I hate storms. They make me think of being alone. I hate being alone. And I'm stuck here with a five year old in a storm, great.

A bolt of flashing lightning followed by a long and loud crack of thunder broke my train of thought which I was in. Sky's piercing scream came shortly after. Then the light's went out- another thing I hate, darkness- and I couldn't see.

"Emma," Sky yelped, frightened.

"Sky I want you to stay right where you are ok?"

"Ok,"

"Not tell me where the flashlights are?"

"We don't have any." She said.

"Um, do you have candles?"

"Yes, in the side table thing by the couch."

"Ok you stay here; I'll go get a candle.

"I got to go pee." She told me.

"Ok once we have light I'll take you to the bathroom." I promised.

"Ok," she said as I felt my way around the house to the couch. Once there I went to the left side and found the side table. Inside was a lighter and some of those candles you but in a holder and set up for a fancy dinner. I got out six holders and six candles. Then I lit them. I put one in every room then held one and found Sky in her room huddled in a corner.

"Let's go the bathroom." I told her as I headed to it- Sky following-, "Do not tough the candles, you will burn your self," I advised her. She nodded and went in the bathroom.

Just as she did the door opened.

"Jay, thank god." I sighed with relief.

"The lights don't work." He commented.

"Well, do you think I'd turn them all of for the fun of it?" a smile crept on my face as I asked this.

"Well, um." He stuttered.

"Just forget it. We have to talk." I told him.

"Jay!" Sky said once she came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Sky. How was the evening?" he questioned.

"Scary, the lights went out." She replied.

"I can see that, but its bed time."

"But, I'm no tired." She bawled.

"Yes, you are. It's just the excitement over the power being off. Come on I'll tuck you in." I coaxed. She looked at Jay who nodded.

"Ok fine but I'm not tired." She retorted.

Five minuets later she was in her bed looking at the ceiling.

"Good night, Sky." I said.

"Good night," was her sleepy response.

I turned to leave and saw Jay just watching me. After I left Sky's room we walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"You could have told me." I told him.

"Told you what?"

"Sky's not you're sister, she's your daughter." I responded.

"She's no-" he started but I interrupted.

"She is and you know this." I yelled but not loudly.

"Ok, she is but you can't tell anyone." He confessed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it would cause for her to be taken away to foster care, and that can't happen."

"Fine I won't tell," I said, he sighed a breath of relief, "But I need a full explanation… no lying." I finished.

"Ok, when I was 13, my dad had custody of me. He had lots of parties at our house, when he did he would tell me to stay in my room. At one of those parties I got thirsty so I went out of my room to get a drink of water, but there wasn't any all he had out was bear. So I had some… a little too much.

"I tried to get back to my room but some lady was just about as drunk as I was, maybe more. She forced me to have sex with her, I really don't remember most of it but I remember her yelling at me to do it with her so I did.

"Nine months later a baby showed up at my doorstep and a letter said she was mine and that I had full custody of her. It had money, a lot of it too.

"When my parents found out they moved away. The errands I ran… that was me going my job at some bar." He finished.

"Ok, I promised I won't tell so I won't. Where do you work though?"

"Somewhere on the outskirts of town, it's called Stumpin' Jumpin' **(A/N: Thanks to V.C. Andrews' "Broken Wings". That is where I got the name. I couldn't think of a name.)**

"Ok um I have to go." I said and went home.


	7. Move

Chapter 7 Move

When I got home however I saw a bunch of boxes, you know the kind you use when you're moving. There were at least six or seven.

"Mom," I hollered.

"What Emma?" she screamed back.

"What's going on?" I then screamed.

"Didn't you listen at all during our conversation earlier?" was her reply.

"I was busy, what did we talk about that would cause this?" I asked confused.

"The Harrison's called. They are coming to pick you up tonight." Snake responded for Spike.

Mom came in the living room from, what was supposed to be, my room.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe you'd just throw me out to live in some strangers' house. I don't know what you're on but you'd better get off of it before they come, because once I leave this door I will never forgive you." I informed her, "NEVER!" I then screamed. 'Mom' winced as if my words were hurting her.

Spike, now crying, said, "Honey I am so sorry. So very sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Sorry doesn't make it ok. Sorry…sorry doesn't let me stay…" I started crying after that last part.

"Then again I don't know if I'd want to stay with a bunch of people who'd give you away in a heartbeat." I yelled cruelly then went down to what was left of my room.

"Emma." I heard them call after me.

I locked the door and went down the stairs. Just to notice that there was no bed. There was no dresser. No vanity either. I sat down on the last step and cried, just cried. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe they'd do this to me. I then came to the conclusion that this was all a dream, just a dream.

"Wake up, wake up," I whispered, "Wake up, wake up," I said it over and over until I realized I was already awake and this was not a dream. I heard the doorbell.

"No," I screeched. I shook my head, "No."

"Emma, come upstairs it's time to go." Snake hollered.

"Whatever," I was too weak to resist. No more fighting. Just go.

Upstairs I saw the boxes gone and Spike crying, mumbling, "My baby, my baby," as if she didn't want to do this. Miss. Harrison was a petite lady, about 38years old, reddish brown curly hair and was otherwise just like Spike as 'mom' had told me.

As the door closed I told Spike, "You didn't have to do this, you _chose_ to." Spitting out the word chose, "You CHOSE to." Which made her shriek so hard and loud you'd convince the neighbors of an emergency.

I got into to Mercedes which I later learned she liked to drive because it for some reason, I don't understand, makes her look important. The entire way she talked about people and popularity contests, it sounded like high school.

The estate was a mansion really. It has to be as big as the school but with three stories, the third being, what I later learned, my floor, though the third floor was small, just a bedroom and a bathroom.

She took me directly up to my room not introducing me to anything of anyone. Maybe because it's late, about eleven at night, and we both looked tired, me mostly from crying.

I was so tired I didn't even look at my room, when I got to it, I just slept.

**A/N: I know its short I just liked the ending. I lied, I said she will open up to Jay in this chapter but she didn't. She will though, I promise, soon. How was it?**


	8. Renewal

Chapter 8 Renewal

I woke up the next morning to find myself in the biggest bedroom I have ever been in. the bed was probably a king size. The vanity took up almost an entire wall. There was a little corner- that wasn't really little- with a couch and a flat screen TV. There was no dresser though. I did see two doors they were on both sides of my vanity.

I got up to look in them.

The one on the left side was my bathroom, which was huge too. It had a bath tub, shower, mirror, a sink, and a steam room. A steam room, can you believe it? I decided to check out the other door so I went out of the bathroom, and to the next door.

The right side held all my clothes, in a walk in closet. It had all the clothes from home and lots of new expensive things. It had at least twenty pairs of shoes, and had lots of expensive necklaces.

"Do you like all your new things?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned around to see a girl who looked just like me except that she had jet black hair.

"Yes I do but how…" I tried o ask but I was so, so excited by it all.

"My name is Jessica Morgan Harrison. Call me Jessica Morgan, or else. To answer your question, my mother is very rich and we all have this stuff… though your suite is a little nicer than ours." She explained.

"Oh, well when's breakfast?" I asked.

"That's why I am here, we are ready to start but we need everybody down at the table." She instructed.

"Ok just let me change." I said and went to find the perfect outfit.

"Um I am not waiting for you." She replied.

"Ok just tell me how to get to the dining room."

"Just go to the first floor sing the stairs right out side your suite, then follow the hallway straight, first room on the right." She instructed then left her long straight hair following motionless.

I picked out this light blue micro mini with a black tee. I then picked out these cute light blue flip flops and a diamond necklace. All of which were Miss Harrison's picks. I then followed Jessica Morgan's directions to the dining room.

In the dining room I saw four people. One of which I didn't expect to see.

"Emma Rose, this is Hunter, my son. He is 17 but skipped a grade so he will be in some o your classes."

"Emma Rose?" I questioned, I never really had a middle name. It was always 'Emma' or Emma Nelson' never 'Emma Rose'.

"In this house you are to be called by your first name followed by your middle." Miss Harrison said, "You are to call me 'Shelli Ann'." She coached.

"Ok." I responded.

"Not ok, you say 'yes Shelli Ann'. Understand?"

"Yes Shelli Ann." I smiled a fake smile.

This wasn't going to be fun. Then the food came. Waffles, sausage, bacon, and eggs, I've never had all this on a school morning. The person carrying all this must be the maid.

"Emma Rose, this is Becky the maid, Becky this is my other daughter Emma Rose." She introduced us.

"Hello," I figured she'd want me to say that rather than hi.

I then saw the pitcher of orange juice in her hand "Would you like some orange juice?" she asked when she saw me eyeing it.

"Yes please." I told her.

An hour later I was in a limo going to school. At least it's still my school and not some private one or something. I could see everyone staring, whispering, it was not uncommon on account of Jay.

"Don't let Jay be watching, please don't let Jay be watching." I whispered.

The limo driver got out and opened my door. "Emma Rose," he stated. Even he was told to call us by our first and middle names… even though it _does_ make me sound important.

I got out of it and heard even more whispering. Still hoping Jay hadn't seen the whole thing, I went to my locker.

"Emma, what was all that?" someone asked.

"Nothing Jay, it was nothing." I told him.

"Nothing, I may not know a whole lot but if there's one thing I do know it's that getting a ride to school in a limo is not nothing." He replied.

I sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, I want to know."

"Well I'm not telling you here, I promise I'll tell you after school." I smiled and walked away leaving him there confused.

**A/N: How was it? Will she tell him? How will her friends react? Find out next time. Please review.**


	9. Tell

Chapter 9 Tell

Last period, the one I have with Manny, JT, Liberty, and Darcy. It happens to be English, though today we are doing something independent.

"This year we will be keeping a journal, it is part of the new school therapy program we will start this year." I heard a few groans as she passed out composition notebooks. "No one will se this if you don't want them to only I will."

Shit, I have to talk about my stupid feelings. It's not enough that I have to live through them but now I have to write about them.

"Get started." She commanded. I started.

_Recently I found out that my parents weren't really my parents. Adopted, let's just say it's not a cool word when you are referring to yourself. It makes you doubt everything you have, everything you had, and everything you will ever have. _

_I don't know how I feel about my birth mother. I mean she is super rich and everything but that doesn't mean I have to love her._

_I also have two triplets, Alyssa Jayne, and Jessica Morgan, Let's just say they aren't like me. Maybe it's the living conditions. I mean I grew up with a normal amount of money, more or less, and had an allowance. They grew up with lots of money and no allowance. Maybe they aren't as bad as I'm making them out to be. I guess I'll find out._

_I also have a brother, Hunter. He seems fun maybe but I guess I'll have to find out._

_Boy do I have to find out a lot of things. _

_Wish me luck, _

I got stuck then. I didn't know what to write, Emma Nelson, which I grew up with, or Emma Harrison, my birth name.

Then I figured it out. I finished the signature.

_Emma Rose._

Soon after I closed the notebook I received a note from Manny.

**What's up with the limo?**

It's my mom's.

**You mean Spike's?**

No I mean its Shelli Ann's, my birth mother's.

**Are you telling me Spike and Snake aren't your real parents?**

Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying.

**OMG! That is screwed up.**

I know, well the bell's going to ring so I'll IM you later.

**Ok.**

Right after that the bell did ring and guess what was there to pick me up. Yeah you guessed it. That stupid limo was there. The limo driver got out and opened the door.

"Um I have to meet someone in a few minuets I'm not riding home today." I announced.

"Miss. Harrison gave me direct orders to pick you up and that's what I'll do."

"But…" I started.

"No buts," he then replied, "Now let's go."

"Just let me tell a friend something it'll only take a minuet." I pleaded.

"Fine just hurry," he said and got into the limo to wait.

I ran to Jay's civic. He wasn't alone; Amy was with him. I wonder why.

Instead I got a piece of paper from my backpack and a pencil.

Thankfully his hand was outside of the window. I went past him without so much as a glance and slipped him the piece of paper.

When I got to the limo I looked back. As I suspected he glanced at me. I nodded and went into the limo back to my house.

Jay's P.O.V. in his car.

"Jay, who are you starring at?"

"No one Amy, just… nothing," I lied, as I put the note Emma gave me in my pocket without reading it. I couldn't take the chance that Amy might figure it out.

"Right," she teased, dragging out the 'I' in right.

"I can keep a secret, come on tell me."

"I was just starring at the limo, you know I've never rode in one." I lied again.

I have gotten accustomed to lying to cover up the feelings I have for Emma. I do like her, though I haven't determined if I love her yet. I do get the feeling that she's hiding something though.

"Whatever, let's just go I want to meet Alex at her house, her mom's filing for full custody." She informed me.

"What'd her dad do this time?"

"Same," she told me as if it was no big deal. Hough I personally think getting beat up by your father is quite big.

"Ok um we are almost there." I told her. I told her. She put everything she got out away and got ready to go. I pulled into Alex's driveway and Amy got out. I backed up and I went to my house.

Once inside my house I opened the note.

_Jay-_

_I can't meet you after school my mother wants me home right now. I'll come by your house at 10:00 tonight. See you then. _

_-Emma._

I wonder why she keeps stalling. I guess I'll find out tonight.

**A/N: How was it? Do you like the idea of the school journals? It will be where most of her thoughts are written. Review. Oh yeah I lied nobody found out anything yet, -Manny isconfused-but I promise they will.**


	10. Look

Chapter 10 Look

When I got home my mother was waiting for me. She was smiling, smiling a big plastic smile.

"Emma Rose come on, I have to go soon."

"Go where?" I asked more puzzled than ever.

"To meet people, you know I have a social life I can't be bothered by kids."

"Whatever, what does this have to do with me?"

"Oh, well, I have to give you a tour of the house." She told me.

"Where's Hunter, Alyssa and, Jessica?" I asked.

"In this house you are to call your sisters by there first name followed by their middle, you know that." She reprimanded, "Anyway, they are busy."

"Can I just look around instead?" I pleaded, "You should get ready,"

"Oh maybe I should. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," I assured her.

"Ok I'll be leaving before you know it, when you get hungry just tell the cook what you want and she'll cook It." she said, "Bye." And she rushed upstairs.

I wandered around. I saw the den which had a fireplace and three couches surrounding it.

The library which had shelf after shelf after shelf of bookcases surrounding most every wall in the middle was a sofa.

The dining room had at least fifteen chairs, there were only five chairs when I had breakfast. The study had two computers and two printers. The master bedroom looked a lot like mine except it was red not light blue. It was really beautiful, so elegant. I saw Hunter's room which had white walls and a grey carpet it was altogether boring. It had a lab top in it though. Alyssa's room was purple with lots of flowers around it, it sounds childish but it looked really grownup. Last I saw Jessica's room. It was completely black with lots of rock bands' posters around it. I then went up to my room to take a relaxing bath.

My bathroom was full of beauty products. I mean there were five different bottles of shampoo, same with conditioner. I put in some soap and let the water warm up. Once it was full I undressed and got in.

It was like a bubble bath, only more relaxing. I just laid there in the soap bubbles until I saw a face by the door.

"Hunter what are you doing?" I screamed as I got a towel and putting it around me, the towel all wet.

"Nothing um, I got to go," he ran.

I got out and put the wet towel in the shower, the maid will get it. I found a new towel, drained the bath water, and got out of the bathroom. I looked around. I didn't want to see Hunter again. He wasn't there. I went to my closet and picked out a blue long sleeved shirt and jeans. I then went to my backpack and started my homework.

An hour later I went down for dinner.

"What would you like Emma Rose?" the lady I presumed to be the cook asked.

"Um a ham sandwich." I said.

"How would you like it?"

"Um butter, mustard and… can I jus make it myself?"

"Well I'm not really allowed to let anybody in the kitchen but…" she started.

"I'll clean up after myself." I promised.

"Ok, fine, but I should see no mess when I come back." She warned.

"Thank you," I started off, "Um where is the kitchen?" I asked I never really thought of that.

"Down the hall to your left then the first left." She instructed.

"Thanks," I went off.

**A/N: How was it? How will the meeting go with Jay? Will anyone find out? And what's up with Hunter and Emma? Review.**


	11. Meet

**A/N: Hey, Here's another chapter for you guys, the italics are flashbacks.**

Chapter 11 Meet

Nine fifty five, almost time to meet Jay. I snuck outside actually it was remarkably easy. All I had to do was creep down the stairs and out the door. I then got my limo driver to drive me. I pleaded slightly for him not to say anything to Shelli Ann. But it didn't take much convincing, he didn't mind.

I was in the limo almost to Jay's house. He lives close to where I used to live, only a few streets away.

The car stopped and the driver opened the door.

"Thanks, pick me up at eleven." I said than walked up the steps. I heard the limo drive away. I rang the doorbell.

"Hey, you showed I was getting worried." He said.

"Um can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure, sure, I put Sky to bed already."

"Oh ok," I really didn't want to tell him but I figured it would be best if I told him rather than Alyssa or Jessica. We sat on the couch and I told him everything.

"Well say something."

"Um, wow…"

"Nice," I replied sarcastically, "I'm going to go. And don't tell me not to, because that's not how you feel. Oh and I was going to give whatever we had a chance but now that doesn't seem like such a good idea so don't tell me you love me eathier. It won't change my mind." I said as I shut the door.

I decided to go to the ravine. It was the first place to pop into my mind. I walked there. It wasn't that far actually.

I went to that way to familiar picnic table. I sat there and visions of the past came to mind.

"_You're tense." He remarked._

"_I'm always tense." I told him._

"_Snap in half if you don't relax." he replied._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

"_What's in the van?" I asked. _

"_What do you thinks in the van?" he countered._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

"_There are a lot of girls down that ravine Emma. I picked you." He said._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

"_Why did you do this to me?" I questioned. _

"_I didn't do anything!" he yelled._

"_You gave me a social disease!" I responded angrily._

"_You said you didn't care. Even this morning you said that," he shouted._

"_Just leave me alone okay!" I replied._

"_Look I never told Alex about you Emma. I liked how you had virtue or whatever." He explained._

"_I don't. Not any of that." I whispered, and simply walked away._

All that time I had thought I hated him but really I didn't. I just thought I did. It was easier to call it hate than what it really was. Love.

"How long have you been here?" I heard. I turned to see Alex.

"I don't know, awhile." I responded.

"What's wrong in your life?" she asked.

"What makes you think there's something wrong with my life?" I questioned.

"You're crying." She pointed out.

"Oh that," I wiped away the tears, "It's nothing just love."

"Oh," she said and went silent.

"Why are you here?" I inquired.

"My father's an ass." She simply stated.

"What'd he do?"

"He beats me all the time." dhe said cooly.

"I never see any bruises."I remarked.

"That's because he does it in places I can cover."

"Oh I have to go." I told her.

"Answer this first,"

"What is it?" I wondered.

"What's up with the limo?" she asked.

"Oh, that is because Spike and Snake aren't my parents, Miss. Harrison is." I explained.

"That is screwed up." She commented.

"I know." I said and rushed off. I called my limo driver and told him to pick me up at the ravine.

Once I was home I went up the stairs and to my room. I slept the rest of the night.


	12. School part 1

Chapter 12 School part 1

The next morning I realized I missed breakfast and was almost late for school. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a light blue v-neck dress and the flip flops from the other day. Went to the kitchen and pleaded with the cook -who was impressed that I cleaned up after my self- to let me cook my self some toast. She said yes so I made the toast. Then went out side and went to school in the limo that was waiting for me.

Because I had study hall with Jay first hour I dreaded going to school but knew I had to. He kept trying to get my attention but avoided him the best I could. That was until he brought up my birth.

"I will tell everyone if you don't talk to Me." he threatened.

"There's nothing to talk about." I replied.

"There is to." He insisted.

"No there is not?"

"Just answer me one question."

"Ok fine, one question." I turned towards him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" was his question.

"I don't know, maybe because I knew you'd freak out."

"Ok than, why did you tell me?" he asked.

Just then Alyssa and Jessica walked in. handing the study hall teacher, Mrs. Bell, passes.

"That's why." I said when I saw him look towards them.

"They really do look like you." He remarked.

"Well they are my twins." I replied. Then Jessica came over to me.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" I asked sarcastically.

She never saw the sarcasm though, "I don't want to go to this dump you call a school." She told me.

"Well you can tell mom to transfer you." I said with fake sympathy.

"I wish she would." She turned around.

"Me too, me too," I whispered.

**A/N: How was it? I know it was very short, but I just want to do each important class at a time. Review.**


	13. School part 2

Chapter 13 School part 2

"Emma," Mrs. Bell said. I looked up. "You are wanted in the office." She finished. I got up and went to the office.

In the office was Manny. I smiled and she smiled back. She then mouthed 'we need to talk'. I mouthed back 'ok'.

"Emma, Manny," Mrs. H said. We got up and walked to her office.

"What did we do?" Manny asked.

Mrs. H laughed, "You both did nothing wrong but we are switching your Media Immersion class with your English class, to make room for Jessica and Alyssa." She explained.

"Oh that's ok." I replied. Manny nodded.

"Thanks girls I knew you two wouldn't mind." She said as we got up to leave.

"You're welcome," we both said and left.

"In MI," Manny started once we were in the hallway, "IM me,"

"Ok," I said

The bell rang when I got to study hall. I got my stuff and went to my newly switched English.

In English we were given an assignment then told to write in our journals. My assignment was soon done. So I went and got my journal.

_Hey I'm back. Here's what I found out._

_Jessica is a complete brat while Alyssa is quiet and shy. Hunter is a pervert and looked at me while I took a bath. Oh and my mother is too self involved to care about me or the rest of her kids._

_Nice life, right? Wrong. It sucks so much. Oh yeah and you haven't even heard the best part. I thought Jay loved me but I was wrong I mean after I told him about my family he totally went silent and didn't say a word._

_That's still not the best part. I later figured out that deep down I have fallen for him… hard. Oh well maybe we'll work it out but he's got so many problems. Oh yeah Jay has a daughter. Weird, I know._

_Alex and I had a talk once I left Jay's the other night. We talked about our family lives, though oddly enough she told me more than I told her. I found out that her father beats her. Isn't that sad? _

_I just remembered you can't talk. Oh well._

_Until next time,_

_Emma Rose._

The bell wrong then and I headed off to my next class.


	14. School part 3

**A/N: Hi here's another chapter for you all. This still will be a Jemma. Manny's s/n is Sparklegurl13 Emma's is Princess-screw-up101. I made them up off of the top of my head so don't sue me. Thank you. Oh and don't forget to review. I got a question, I love questions. They make me think. Anyway here it is.**

BlackRoseOnFire: Does Ms. Kwan read their journals? I don't remember. Because if she does, she'd have to report the thing about Alex's father.

**Yes, Ms Kwan does read the journals. So eventually that will be dealt with but not for a while. **

Chapter 14School part 3

I got to MI I found out that Jessica and Alyssa are going to be in it and because they are new Mr. S needs to teach them what we are learning so it is a free day. Lucky me, I don't have to IM Manny secretly. This is our conversation:

_Sparklegurl13: What's the real story on the clones? _

_Princess-screw-up101: They are my other two triplets. _

_Sparklegurl13: OMG _

_Princess-screw-up101: I know _

_Sparklegurl13: That is weird. So your mom is Miss. Harrison? _

_Princess-screw-up101: Yeah _

_Sparklegurl13: And you have an adoptive brother? _

_Princess-screw-up101: I've never heard about that. _

_Sparklegurl13: That's what Darcy said Jessica is saying. _

_Princess-screw-up101: That will have to be confirmed later. _

_Sparklegurl13: Oh, well what's Hunter like? _

_Princess-screw-up101: He is a total perv. _

_Sparklegurl13: What? _

_Princess-screw-up101: Yeah, he spied on me in the bathroom. _

_Sparklegurl13: OMG! _

_Princess-screw-up101: Oh well what cha gonna do? _

_Sparklegurl13: I don't know… that is creepy. _

_Princess-screw-up101: Well it's time to go. _

_Sparklegurl13: Bye. _

_Princess-screw-up101: Bye TTYL. _

And I signed off. The bell rang as I shut off my computer.

"See you all tomorrow. Have fun. Emma, stay behind." Mr. S commanded. I went up to his desk once everybody was out of the room.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"How are you?" he responded.

"You could have warned me that this was all going to happen. Or you could have called, or something I mean I didn't expect to be whisked away like that. It was so not fair and I was scared." I started crying. I didn't really completely feel this way, just partly, I just wanted to hurt him like he hurt me, for giving me up.

"Emma, I didn't know you felt this way, if I had I, and your mother would have called." He replied.

"Don't you understand? Don't you get it? She is NOT my MOTHER!" I yelled. He winced.

"She isn't biologically but she is in every other way that counts. She loved you, no she still loves you." He told me.

"Whatever." I said and walked out of that building and into the limo.

**A/N: How was it? **

**-Li_z_- **


	15. New

Chapter 15 New

Later, at home, I found out mother had to go out, probably to meet some friends, though it's better when she's not here because we can call each other by just of first names. And let's just say saying the middle names is really stupid.

I went to do get a snack.

The cook now lets me go freely in and out of the kitchen. She says as long as I clean up my mess I am free to do as I please. I think I will keep it up just in case I need something or other.

Then I went and did my home work, my school journal, which she decided she was going to look at this page. Great. She was also going to reply to any questions.

_Hi, it's me again, I think I actually like writing in you. It's kind of like therapy except no one will ever read this. Anyway here are some thoughts._

_This whole thing is so new to me it's frightening. Well I guess I'll have to live with it. I can not believe I didn't know about this stuff sooner, though I do sometimes miss my old life. You know the one where everything is not at my disposal._

_You must think I'm crazy, don't you? Well, I'm not, its just I sometimes think it was more rewarding when you had to work a little to get what you want, not just ask for it. You know?_

_The Jay thing is so not working out. I mean he didn't talk to me at all, after study hall, and let me tell you, that sucked. It makes me wonder if he really cares about me or not. I mean if he did he would have talked to me. Right? Oh well I guess I'll just have to wait and see. _

_Oh yeah, you wanted us to write about the shooting and why it affected us and on top of that what actions did we take that resulted in disaster after it. Fun. It's not like I'm glad it happened it's just they keep making us relive it, and I really don't want to. Well here goes nothing._

I sighed it was hard writing down everything that happened especially after a year. Oh well what am I going to do?

_Ok, the shooting affected me because the crazy psycho aka, Rick, decided to kill me because I didn't love him. Big deal… NOT. The actions I took that resulted in disaster was having ORAL SEX with Jay, against my better judgment, and getting an STD, that is currently cured, thank you very much._

_The funny thing, Mrs. Kwan, is that I decided I had to like him. Now that sucks, liking the guy who almost ruined your life, doesn't it? Well as I mentioned earlier he is kind of ignoring me. Lucky me,_

'_Till next time,_

_Emma Rose._

Now that that's done I decided to go and explore the grounds. I found an Olympic sized pool, a tennis court, a Jacuzzi, and a garden.

I walked through the garden. There were lots of flowers, roses, daffodils, pansies, and a bunch I couldn't name, even if I tried. It was beautiful though.

I decided to go swimming so I went upstairs and to my room. I had like seven different swimming suits. I chose this pink string bikini one with flowers. I then braided my hair in one braid and walked down to the pool. That's when I had an idea.

I called Manny.

"Manny do you want to come over?" I asked.

"Sure but I don't know where you live."

"Oh don't worry about it. I'm coming over in a limo to pick you up… along with Spinner." I teased.

She squealed. "You'd do that for me, because I know you aren't too fond of him?"

"Yes, I will as long as I can bring Jay too."

"Defiantly, but there has to be a catch I can feel it in your voice. What is it?"

"It's a pool party, just the four of us." I explained.

"Oh my gosh, I got to go get ready." She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Ok I've got call the guys. I'll be over in ten." I said and hung up. I called the guys, both are coming.

"It's going to be an interesting night." I said to myself and called my limo to the driveway.

**A/N: For me to contuinue this story, I'm going to need more that three revews per chapter. Thanks to my reviewers hat have reviewed for like all chapters.**

**-Li_z_-**


	16. Introduction

A/N: I do not usually write about Manny and Spinner. So please do not get mad if it sucks. And I don't know where they all live so the directions are all made up. Thank you, now here's the chapter.

Chapter 16 Introduction

I got to Manny's in an amazing total of five minuets. She –of course- was not ready.

"Emma," she said, "Help me."

"Um, how about the lime green one with the blue flowers." I suggested.

"Perfect, good choice," she replied.

She went to the bathroom and put it on, along with a black sundress, I had on a sky blue one. We got into the limo and went to get the guys. First Spinner's house. I had no idea where he lived so I asked Manny.

"Where does Spinner live?"

"He lives over there." She said pointing left.

"Um, how about you tell the driver where to go,"

"Fine," she said and told the driver the address.

Soon enough, Spinner was in the car too and we were off to Jay's house. I as mentioned in previous chapters know where he lives because I've been there I told the driver and five minuets later we were there.

I got out and went to the door and rang the bell.

"Jay, it's me, open up." I yelled.

'Emma the door's open," he replied back.

I opened the door and went looking for him. I found him in Sky's room.

"Come on we are going to the babysitters," he told her.

"I don't want to go." She whined.

"Jay we can take your sister," I gave him a glance, "With us to the pool." I finished.

"Yeah let's go to the pool," Sky announced.

"Ok fine, Sky, go get your bathing suit and put it on."

"Ok," she said and ran to the dresser.

"How's it going?" I asked smiling.

"She's stubborn," he remarked.

"Just like you," I said carefully picking out the words.

He smiled, "Just like me."

"Come on lets go." Sky said from the doorway.

"Hey sky have you ever rode in a limo?" I asked.

"What's a limo?" she questioned. As I opened the door.

"That," I pointed to it.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Come on," I pushed on.

I opened the door and we all got in.

"Hey who's the little girl?" Manny asked.

"I'm not little." Sky remarked.

"Manny, Spinner, this is Sky," I gave Jay another look, "Jay's sister." I finished.

"Hey Sky, how are you?" Manny asked.

"Just fine," she replied. And we all talked. It was not long before I noticed we were here.

"Come on guys let's go." I said and we rushed to the pool.


	17. No

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews keep it up I kneed the reviews to continue this story. I finally thought of my plot to this story. The first italics are flashbacks the second is a dream. BTW in the story it is Friday. I hope the story line isn't too over the top but here it goes.**

Chapter 17 No

Later that night, after the party, I lay in my bed thinking about all that happened that day.

"_Come in the pool, Emma." Jay pleaded._

"_I don't want to get wet." _

"_Come on, that's not fair." He said._

"_No," I replied stubbornly._

_"Please, I want to play." Sky asked._

"_Emma come here then."Jay tried._

_I sighed "Fine,"_

_That's when he pulled me in. I was laughing, like everyone else._

"_Jay, that was mean." I pouted._

"_Aw, poor baby, come here." He smiled._

_I went near him and he pulled me close and kissed me softly. The kiss lasted for at leastfive minuets._

_"Uh... guys." said Spinner. We contuinued to kiss. _

_"What the heck." he esclaimed and kessed Manny. She was unprepared for this sudden change of movements. I could tell she enjoyed it. _

_Jay on the other hand didn't see the kiss and when I started laughing in the middel of our kiss looked at me as ifI had two heads. I pointed and he smiled._

_"Awww, how sweet." he remarked. The two pulled away quickly. We all cracked up._

_Soon after that Manny and I were lying on the porch chairs talking and watching the two guys play around in the pool with Sky._

_"So, Jay and you are...?" she asked._

_"You and Spinner?" I asked teasingly._

_"Don't dodge the question."_

_"Yeah me and Jay."I said._

_"I didn't see that coming in a million years."_

_"I didn't eathier."_

_"So tell me about the kiss." she demanded._

_"It was nice, soft,"I started but realized if I went on I'd be there all day, "What about the kiss with Spinner?"_

_"Same, I was not expecting it though."_

_"I noticed." But what i didn't notice was the person behind us._

_"Emma Rose, What is going on here?"_

_"Nothing mother." I said surprised. She gave me a glare for calling her mother._

_"Get thoes boys and that little girl out of the house" she then yelled._

_"Fine," She left once that last word was spoken._

_"I'm going home with Spinner," Many declared._

_"Ok," I said and soon allfour were gone but Jay mannaged a kiss in there somewhere Sky hugged me good bye too._

_"Emma Rose, I never gave you permissoin to have guests in the house."_

_"But Shelli Ann,"_

_"No buts, you are grounded for the weekend."_

We had lots of fun, well untill Mom came in, but now I had to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking of him. I knew he liked me and he knew I liked him. So what really was the problem? I couldn't figure it out.

A little while later someone walked into my room and looked around.

"What are you doing?" I asked, griping my sheets.

"Shut up," he came closer. I couldn't tell who he was but I saw him pause then sigh, like he didn't want to do what he was going to do next. But all the same, seemed to be longing to do it, I started to tighten my grip on the sheets. Then he nodded. Two others walked in the room.

"What's going on?" I asked frightened. "What's going on?" I repeated when the first boy didn't answer. The one that came in first then nodded, as a signal. I soon realized that the two others were coming closer. They grabbed my hands before I could react, I struggled. Boy, oh boy, did I struggle.

"Stop fighting, it will only get worse." One said.

"No get out I don't want this, go away, no…" I said. They paused the two holding my hands loosened there grip.

Just when I thought they'd stopped another boy came into the room. But I recognized him. I froze starring at him, my eyes completely fixated on him. When he didn't move I realized something. 'No not him, not him too, no, he wouldn't do this. Would he? Yes he would he tried to before.' I called out his name, begged him to help me. Nothing worked; he seemed to be in some sort of daze. 'Why didn't he tell them to stop, throw something at them, anything?

I called out once more but the first guy hit me, which consequently made me scream. I looked back towards him but noticed he was gone. This wasn't supposed to happen to me, Emma Nelson, it wasn't possible. It had to be a mistake. But it wasn't. It really wasn't.

My new silk pajamas were ripped off and so was my underwear. I fought like crazy, screaming –though everyone seemed to be out that evening-, kicking, twisting, turning, but nothing seemed to matter. They all participated in the act. I do remember saying no. I said it over and over but none seemed to care.

When they were done I was left to sleep, no clothes on, but all I could think about was his face, the guy who I knew. When I finally drifted into a slumber I had a dream only it wasn't a dream. More like a nightmare.

_I was running through a forest and all of a sudden it started to rain. Soon enough I heard thunder and lightning._

_I ran faster to get out, but nothing seemed to make me go quicker. It seemed I was on a treadmill. _

_Then he came. He pushed me down. I fell. I got back up and he came closer. I moved away. He kept coming closer. I knew this person but I didn't want to pt a name to the face._

_He came closer and grabbed me. I struggled, hitting him. He yelled in pain. And soon enough I saw his hand rise up to hit me._

"No, Stop, don't." I screamed as I came out of my dream state.

Memories flash before me, images… images of rape. I thought it was all a dream, but I then realized it wasn't. I cried. I got up, nothing on my body, and turned on the water for a bath. I felt so, so, so… so unclean. I put in some body wash and waited.

That's when I realized what a mistake I was making. If I took a bath there would be no evidence, absolutely none, zip, zero, zilch. I drained out the water and went to my closet. I got out a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt. And I went to the clinic.

**A/N: Hey did you like my twist? I bet you don't know who it is. Maybe you do but probably don't. Try to guess. Review preatty please.**


	18. Aftermath

**A/N: Oh how much I love getting lots of reviews, the more reviews the faster the update. I hope you like this. I have no clue how the procdures work. Oh yeah I will not confirm who the mystery rapist is but it was the first guy that walked into the room, not the last... sorry if I confused you guys.**

Chapter 18 Aftermath

"Emma Nelson," a nurse read of a sheet. I stood up and walked over to her. "We are taking you to get tests done. Tests to see if you are pregnant have any STD's Aids or anything. And to get evidence." She explained. Great I could have another STD, I nodded anyway as if I was in some sort of trance.

I just couldn't believe it was all happening. I tried so hard to avoid situations that could get me in this mess. I didn't want to stand up in court. Hell I didn't even know the people who did it all I know was Sean, one of my best friends, was there and didn't help me.

After the tests were done I was put in a wheelchair and sent to a room.

I hate hospital rooms. They are too small and make me feel really claustrophobic. I got up on the bed tried to go to sleep, to forget everything. I couldn't so I sat up and hugged my knees. I rocked back and forth for awhile until someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Emma? It's the police, we need to ask you a few questions," was the reply.

"Come in," I then said.

Two officers were at the door when it opened but only one came in the room, a lady. I guess the man felt uncomfortable or didn't want to make me uncomfortable.

"Emma, I am officer Bishop, but call me Tessa and the officer outside the door is officer Gateway." I swallowed. I didn't want it. What if they thought I did?

"Are you sure you are up to this?" asked Tessa.

"Yes,"

"Ok, do you know the gut who raped you?" she asked.

"No, but there was more than one." I told her.

"How many,"

"Three,"

"Do you know why they did it?"

"No,"

"Did they say anything to you?"

"Only to shut up and it will only hurt worse if I kept moving."

"Why did they tell you to shut up?"

"Because I asked what was going on."

"Ok, we'll talk to you later." She said, and got up to leave, "Thanks for your time." Then she left. I sighed it's hard on a person. I can't believe I just turned him in to the police. Well he didn't help me, so I don't feel that bad. I decided to call someone. He needs to know what's going on.

"Hello?"

"Jay, I-I-" I was cut off.

"Emma, where are you I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I'm at the clinic."

"Are you ok?"

"No, I've been… just come down here."

"I'll be there ASAP." He said as he hung up.

I lay in my room and waited for him. But soon enough I was asleep.

**A/N: How was it? How will Jay react? And what other twists do I have up my sleeve? And yes,I have another twist.To find out Review NOW, LOL.**


	19. Truth 2

**Important A/N: I am so stupid, When I wrote the last chapter the first time I had Sean as the mystery person, but then I rewrote it... So the part where Emma was thinking "**all I know was Sean, one of my best friends, was there and didn't help me.**" that never happened. I'm giong to try to repost that chapter soon but my schedule is a bit tight right now so try to forget about Sean being there because he** **wasn't. I just read chapter the chapter and it was the last guy, not the first. I will probably keep contradicting myself but it was the last. I am so very sorry if I made this difficult.**

Chapter 19 Truth #2

**-Jay's P.O.V-**

I walked to my car with Sky in my hands. I put her in the backseat and buckled her in. I got in the drivers seat and headed for the clinic. When I got there I got Sky out and went to the front desk, just as two police men -well one man and one woman- walking down the corridor to my left and talking. I listened.

"This case is going to be hard on the poor girl, having to remember what happened." The man said.

"Yes, Emma, will have a hard time dealing with It." replied the woman. At the mention of the name Emma I got thinking. 'Why would she bring me here?' I paused deep in thought, 'unless she was in trouble.'

I grabbed Sky's hand, "Emma Nelson?" I asked the receptionist.

"Room 102," she said and I left, with Sky following behind.

**-Emma's P.O.V.-**

When I awoke I saw a figure above me. I backed up.

"Go away," I screamed.

"Emma, it's me,"

"Go way, I said NO, go away," I said.

**-Jay's P.O.V.-**

That's when I hit me. Like a ton of bricks it hit me.

"Emma, what happened last night." I asked. I knew I just wanted to hear if from her.

**-Emma's P.O.V.-**

"I was- I was…" I tried to say it but I couldn't bear it. Once I said it, it was true. Once I said the word there was no going back.

"You were what?" he pushed.

"I was…"

"Emma, it's ok, it's just me, it's ok." He assured.

"I was RAPED!" I screamed at him, "I was RAPED and I can't go back and I just…" I broke of and started to cry, hard. He came closer and hugged me."I just..."

"It's ok Em, its ok." He assured.

"I love you," I said and I fell asleep again, in his arms.

**A/N: How was it? This will ultimately bring the two lovers closer but here's a cliché I know to be true, "things must get worse before they get better," think about it, Review.**


	20. Dizzy

**A/N: Hey just going to say that I have no clue how these things work. But here goes nothing.**

Chapter 20 Dizzy

I woke up to no one, alone, completely alone I was dizzy, like I'd taken a wrong drug. Just then a nurse walked in.

"Miss I need to take your vitals, all the kicking and screaming and movement duringthe rapemight have caused a problem." She told me.

"Ok," I said and sat there until the dizziness got to me, "Is the dizziness normal?"

"Yes, that's just a drug. You'll fell well in an hour or so."

"Thanks," I said as she left. She nodded.

I had to find Jay. I need to see him.

I called his cell, no answer. I thought of where he could be.

The ravine.

I got up to go but noticed I still couldn't leave the clinic. So I called someone, someone whom I didn't like that much but cared about Jay.

"Alex, it's Emma, I don't know where Jay is and he isn't answering his cell. I can't leave the clin-" I stopped right there. I didn't want anyone to know what happened. Too late.

"Where are you? The clinic?"

"Well, yeah."

"What happened? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Since when have you cared?" I god defensive.

"Ok, I won't ask. Where do you think Jay is?"

"The ravine," I answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that's where I went when I ran from his house and where you found me. Why wouldn't he go there, it's a good place to think?"

"Ok, whatever, I'll go, bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up.

**A/N: Review.**


	21. Found

**A/N: I know it's really short but I'll update soon… well depending on the reviews I get.**

Chapter 21 Found

**-Alex's P.O.V-**

I headed to the ravine, doubtful about what Emma told me. I mean why the ravine? There were plenty of other places to think. Then it came, I knew why. The ravine is where the two of them clicked.

Once there I followed her directions further and went to a picnic table. Where I saw him sitting there. Just sitting there. I had figured he'd be drinking but I was wrong. Thank god. I don't think Emma would have liked that.

"Jay," I just said. He didn't move. "Jay," I repeated. He jumped.

"Alex, don't sneak up on me like that."

"Hey, I'm just the messenger." He gave me a strange, uncomprehending look. "Emma sent me." I clarified.

"Oh, she's up?"

"Yeah, why is she at the clinic anyway?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said, "Well I'll go be with her." He told me. I nodded.

"Bye," I whispered.

"Bye," he replied as he ran away.

I know what you're thinking. I know you think I'm not over him, but I am. I really, really am. Ok, don't believe me, but I am.

**A/N: Is she really over him? What is going through Jay's mind? Review. I don't want to beg for reviews but it would be nice if I got at least 5-7 reviews. I might not update untillI do. **


	22. Talk

Chapter 22 Talk

**-Jay's P.O.V-**

Going back to Emma's hospital room was hard. I don't know how to take the whole rape thing. Should I stick by her or just let her go? The answer came to me once I was in her room.

"Jay, you're alright." She breathed a sigh of relief. There's no turning back now. I'm stuck with Emma.

"I just had to think."

"About what?" she asked.

"Well, honestly, this situation." I told her.

"Oh, ok," she looked down at her hospital gown.

"Em, do you know who the rapist was?"

"No not really," she responded. I gave her a look. One that meant 'are you sure'?

**-Emma's P.O.V-**

The look he gave me told me that I needed to tell him everything.

"Well, the last one-" I started but he interrupted.

"There was more than one?" I guess I forgot to tell him that.

"Yes, there were three."

"Ok go on," he coaxed.

"Thelast guy that walked in, I thought he looked familiar. But he seemed to, well, I don't know, blend in or something."

**-Alex's P.O.V-**

_I am getting mixed feelings with Jay. I can't tell if I'm over him or not. If I tell him anything pessimistic about anything he'll accuse me of playing the jealous ex-girlfriend card. I don't know what to do._

**-The familiar rapists P.O.V-**

I went to the clinic. Emma was in it. That means she told the police about me. I don't have long.

Wait, what if she didn't recognize me? I need to listen in on her conversation. I went over to her room and listened on to side of the door with no window.

"Ok, so one of the rapists looked familiar?" the boy asked her.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Shouldn't you tell the police, or something?" he questioned.

"Tell them what exactly?" was her response.

"That one of the guys' sort of…" he trailed off.

"You see? It's all circumstantial, they need concrete evidence."

I backed away from the door. She hadn't told the police about me. I have to get her out of this place before she does.

**A/N: How was it? Who in the world is this familiar rapist? And what will he do to protect his innocence. Review. **


	23. Plans

**A/N: I was hoping for more reviews than that but whatever.**

Chapter 23 Plans

**-Emma's P.O.V-**

I was lying in my hospital bed.And I'd think about all that has happened in my life.

I grew up with Spike all to find out she wasn't my mom. Oh my god. I just remember no body knows where I am. I decided to call the house.

"Hello?" some one answered.

"Hi, is Shelli there?" I asked.

"No, she's out."

"How about… Alyssa?"

"Nope, she's with Shelli."

"Jessica," I tried. I really didn't want to talk to her but I'd rather talk to her than Hunter.

"Is she home?" I finished my question.

"Yes, she's home," said the voice.

"Can I speak with her?"

"Fine," it said, "Just hold on a minuet,"

"Ok," I replied.

Soon enough I heard her voice. "Who's calling?"

"Jessica, it's me, Emma." I said into the phone.

"Where are you?" she inquired. "Mom's been looking for you, you were grounded remember?"

"Oh, sorry about that," I apologized, "I'm at the clinic."

"Why are you at the clinic?" she asked.

"I was raped." I told her.

"By who?"

"I don't know." I told her honestly.

"Are the police looking into it?"

"Well yeah." I said as if it was the dumbest question in the world. Well it was. If you go to a clinic and tell them you'd been raped you're bound to be questioned by the police. Is she really that stupid?

"Ok, I'll tell mom, bye."

"Bye," I responded and hung up. Then I fell asleep.

**-The familiar rapists P.O.V-**

How do you get someone out of a Clinic? You simply take them out, by pretending to be their parents, or something. Really, it's not that complicated, think about it. The harder you work, the more suspicious you will look.

Like in those movies where one person tells the other 'try not to look suspicious', and he makes himself even more suspicious by trying not to look suspicious. You get it? Or am I just confusing you?

The next question on my mind is, 'How do you get it so the person you're getting out of the hospital won't scream when you take them out?' It's called a background check.

You look into their background and look for a person in their past or future they haven't met in person and pass yourself of as that person. It's not that hard. Well it's time for me to finish my plan by doing some research. But wait what if she reconizes me? Oh well, I'll find a way.

**A/N: How was it? Review.**


	24. Knowing

**A/N: Hello, and here's my twenty fifth chapter. I can't believe it's been twenty five chapters already. The italics are Emma's dream. BTW it's night time.**

Chapter 24 Knowing

**-Emma's P.O.V-**

_I was running through a forest, lush and full of life. And all of a sudden it started to rain, hard. Soon enough I heard a loud crash of thunder and a bright blot of lightning._

_I ran faster to get out, but nothing seemed to make me go quicker. It seemed I was on a treadmill._

_Then he came. He pushed me down. I fell. I got back up and he came closer. I moved away. He kept coming closer. I knew this person but I didn't want to put a name to the face._

_He came closer and grabbed me. I struggled, hitting him. He yelled in pain. And soon enough I saw his hand rise up to hit me._

"_No, stop, don't!" I screamed. But it was too late. His hand had collided with my face. I could hear the smacking noise it made. I could feel the intense pain running throughout my body. _

_I backed up. He stepped closer. I tried to back up again but there was a tree directly behind me. By this time I was completely soaked, so was he -water dripping off his face, making him look even scarier. _

_I moved to the right slowly so he wouldn't notice. When the tree wasn't behind me I ran. I ran so fast I felt like I was the wind. I stopped for one quick second and looked back at him. He saw this and came after me. _

_I ran faster. But it didn't work, he caught up to me. By this time we were out of the woods and by a road. There was a van, beat up and dirty, but nonetheless a van, waiting there he opened up the back and through me in._

_But when he did I saw him. I saw his face and finally recognized him._

"Jordan," I said aloud.

The familiar rapist's name was Jordan. I knew he didn't want to be caught and I knew he would do anything to make sure that never happened.

That's when I knew it. I needed to tell Jay. I figured he'd be here real soon. I need to think fast, really fast.

"Come on think Emma. Think." I yelled at myself.

The notebook, the pillow, the… that's it the pillow. I took a piece of paper from the notebook and a pencil and wrote a note. I did it just in time too because soon enough he was there, standing in the doorway.

**A/N: Ha ha, it wasn't Sean. I think one person had this figured out but I can't remember... anyway… review.**


	25. Kidnapped

Chapter 25 Kidnapped

**-Emma's P.O.V-**

"Jordan?" I said in a puzzled voice.

"Hey, Emma," was his chilling response.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Emma," he said in a high pitched voice. "I'm here to rescue you."

That's the moment I knew. I knew he was crazy, really crazy.

"No, I don't need rescuing." I told him.

"Yes, you do. I need you to forget all about what happened the other night." He paused, "You need to be rescued from yourself." He paused again, "Now come on, we have to go,"

"You raped me?" I knew the answer but I needed to hear it from him. I was also stalling.

"Yes, I did, and so did a few helpers. Now come on." He tensed up. I could tell he was nervous.

"Who, who else?" I pushed.

"None of your goddamned business, now let's go," he coaxed going from yelling to whispering. I took a chance, hoping someone would notice the fact that I was resisting him, and shook my head no.

"I didn't want to result in this but," he got out a syringe. "Come now or else I'll inject this into your skin. It is a rare fluid, and if not treated in a few seconds could and will put you in a vegetable state." **(A/N: I have no idea if that is true, I'm just using it. BTW a vegetable is a person who lives off of a cord of some sort. They can't move or eat or anything.)**

Did I ever mention my phobia of needles? Well if I didn't here. I HATE NEEDLES. There now that that's out of my system I'll go on.

"Fine," I yelped.

"Ok, now, we are going to just go to the nearest exit and we will get into a van that I have parked outside. In there you will shut you mouth. Don't try anything or else." He instructed. I knew what 'or else' meant and I wasn't going to risk it.

We walked out the door and to the van. Funny and scary thing is that the van is the same one from my dream. He opened the back door, like he did in my dream. And I got in, like in my dream.

I just sort of sat there the whole time, as if in shock. Until, that is, he opened the door.

**A/N: this whole kidnapping thing I got from a dream I had like a year ago… weird that I remember most of it. Anyway… review.**


	26. Awake

Chapter 26 Tied

**-Emma's P.O.V-**

I woke up, under some covers, on a bed. It wasn't a very comfortable bed. I moved around a bit.

"You're awake," I heard someone say. I turned to see Jordan. Smiling he was, smiling a cruel, evil, crazy smile. "I'll go get your breakfast." He said and left the room. I was frightened.

"I need to get out of here." I said to myself and got out of the bed. That's when I realized I didn't have my clothes. I looked at myself. I was wearing a silk, v-neck, almost see-through, nightgown; it was ripped in some places. I noticed I was wearing a thong too.

I had no clue what was happening. I thought it was a dream. But I then realized you don't feel fright in a dream and they are never this vivid. I was scared.

"I really need to get out of here." I breathed. "I am so stupid." I forgot about the door.

I tried to open it, it seemed to be jammed. I rattled it. Finally I got it open. I ran out of it quickly, but only got as far as the hallway.

"Do you like my house?" he asked.

"Crap, I shouldn't have rattled the door so loudly." I whispered in response as we traveled to the bedroom.

"What?" he asked. I stayed silent. By that time we were in the bedroom. "Lie on the bed." He instructed. I did so. By this time I was indescribably frightened. I mean wouldn't you be if a psychopath was trying to rape you.

He looked toward the left side of the door. I followed his gaze. A computer. He went over to it and pulled out some cords. The whole thing shut down.

**-Jay's P.O.V-**

I went to visit Emma in the clinic. I went to her room. She wasn't there, but a nurse was.

"Um, this is Emma Nelson's room right?" I asked her.

"It was," she replied.

"What do you mean it was? Was she moved?" I interrogated.

"No she left, I just got assigned to clean her room so we can move somebody else in." she told me.

"Can I look over her things?"

"Just for one minuet," she said and went to wait by the door.

I looked and her clothes were gone. "That's normal," I told myself. But when I looked over at the side table by the bed I noticed the notebook I gave her sitting there.

I went over to it. Inside she had started something but then on the next page part of the page had been torn out. "That is definitely not normal," I remarked aloud. Now what would she do with the piece of paper. I thought about what we talked about earlier, before I left.

"_I can't believe you liked pink." She laughed._

"_Hey, I was nine." I defended._

"_Ok, ok, I understand, I believed in the tooth fairy until I was eleven." She confessed._

"That's it. The tooth fairy. Now if I remember right the tooth fairy left money under your'…" I paused in deep thought, thinking back to when I was younger, "…Under your pillow." I finished. I looked under it and sure enough there was a note with the word _tooth fairy_.

_Jay-_

_If you found this I am so proud of you. But to the point, earlier we talked about the rapists and the one I couldn't remember. Well I remembered him._

"Yes," I said aloud.

_His name is Jordan and I bet he'll try to take me so if I disappear from this room that's what happened._

"Shit, she's been kidnapped." I yelled and kept on reading.

_Please find me. And tell the police. The police officer who's working my case's name is Tessa, find her and tell her everything._

"Everything What?" I wondered.

_Oh, yeah, you don't know about Jordan, go find Manny and tell her what's been going on. She'll fill you in. _

_Hurry, this is urgent,_

_Emma-_

"Boy, she's dramatic" I said and rushed to find Manny.


	27. Explanations

Chapter 27 Explanations

**-Jay's P.O.V-**

I didn't know where to look for her at first but then an idea came. Really its quiet obvious if you think about it. I mean Manny is well Manny. And Manny goes after what she wants, and Manny wants Spinner. And where does spinner work? Yep. The Dot. So I headed for The Dot.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Manny."

"Why? What are you going to do with her?" he said. I wondered if he knew he was getting on my nerves… my last one.

"Emma's missing and only Manny knows where she is." I explained.

"Manny kidnapped Emma?" he questioned.

"God you really are the stupidest person on the earth," I paused, figuring out how to word it so he'd understand. "Manny. Knows. Where. The. Person. Who. Took. Emma. Is." I worded it so slowly he had to understand. **(A/N: Sorry to any Spinner fans but it fit.)**

"Oh, ok… um she went to, Ellie's"

Ellie's? Is he on crack?

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she said she had to see Sean and he was visiting Ellie… or something."

"Whatever," I said, "Thanks Spin," and with that I was out of there.

**-Manny's P.O.V-**

I was telling Sean everything -even the things I know about the STD- when Jay came through the door.

"Jay? How could you?" Sean wondered angrily. 'Bad timing.' I was thinking.

"How could I what?" Jay asked.

"Give Emma an STD!"

"Hey, if I knew I had it, I wouldn't have."

"Right," he replied.

That's when I had asked what I'd been wondering since Jay had walked in the room. "Jay, why are you here?"

"Manny, what do you know about 'Jordan'?"

What is he asking me about Jordan now? Unless… I started panicking. "Is Emma ok?"

"No she's not, this Jordan guy has her."

"But he's been in jail…"

"Well he's out now." Jay shouted.

"Ok Jordan is this guy who in like seventh grade, had talked to Emma via email. And when he came into town for some environmental thing, that didn't even exist, Emma met him at a hotel. Well to make a long story short he was not some seventh grader but a twenty seven year old guy. **(A/N: I don't really remember if they told his age so I made it up.)** He tried to rape Emma but she managed to avoid him until we all got there." I explained.

A/N: How was it? Review.


	28. Searching

Chapter 28 Searching

**-Sean's P.O.V-**

"Emma failed to mention this when we were going out." I remarked.

"Well, it was quite personal," Manny said.

"Ok, well where would he take her?" I asked, not believing this could happen.

"Well not the hotel, it's to obvious." Jay pointed out.

"What about his house?" suggested Ellie, who just walked into the room.

"That could be it." Manny exclaimed.

"Do you have a computer?" I asked Ellie.

**(A/N: Ellie hadn't moved back with her mom yet.)** "You lived here do you think we have a computer?" she shot back. I guess she was still mad at me.

"No," I responded looking at the floor.

"Ok, let's go to my house. I do." Manny piped up.

Which is why ten minuets later we were all bunched around her computer, searching.

"What's his last name?" Jay asked.

"Clemmons," Manny informed him. **(A/N: I don't have a clue what his last name is. I just made one up.)**

He typed it in a database and soon enough his name popped up on the screen, surprisingly so did a picture. This only confirmed our suspicions.

"That's him," Manny breathed almost silently.

"Ok, let's go." Jay and Isaid at the same time.

"Uh, guys, what are we going to do? Bust in hishouse and demand he return Emma?" Ellie said being the level-headed person she is.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." We said.

"Ok, now what?" Manny asked.

"Do the words 'police station' ring a bell?" Ellie asked.

"Ok, let's go." We all said. And that is how we ended up there.

**A/N: I know Sean didn't have many thoughts but he was sort of dumbfounded to find all this out right now. So… review.**

**-Liz-**


	29. Police

**A/N: I'm trying something new in my chapters. Instead of having the entries specifically assigned I'm going to have them come up ****periodically**through the chapters. Whoever's P.O.V. it is at that time is whose entry it is.

Chapter 29 Police

**-Ellie's P.O.V-**

_How do we -barely eighteen year olds- get ourselves into such messes? I mean to get your self involved in a petty fight is, well… small but to get your self involved in a kidnapping is quite big…_

Twenty minuets later we were in the police station and waiting for an officer to talk to us. This whole thing is so surreal. I mean it's not everyday some one you know gets kidnapped… ok maybe it is everyday, some one getting kidnapped I mean. But if you were in my shoes right now you'd understand where I'm coming from.

_Sure maybe when I was younger like 12 or 13 I sometimes wished that something exciting would happen in my life, and sure, I'd wish I had different parents, but if you look back 5 or 6 years from then you'll realize you never wanted that. Because once high school came around you realized that drama, well drama isn't always good._

"Ok, all…"he paused as hecounted us"Four of you can come with Me."He then finished.We all followed. "Now would one of you care to explain why you are all here?"

We looked at one and other and we silently decided Jay will tell the police everything.

**-Jay's P.O.V-**

_Kidnapped. When you think of that word you tend to think of the television news programs, not you life… or your girlfriend's life. It doesn't occur to you at the time that it could be you or someone close to you._

"Well… my girlfriend," I paused nervously glancing at Sean who scowled. "She's been kidnapped."

"By whom?" the police officer asked. I paused again; I really didn't have an answer to it. I didn't really know this Jordan guy and even if I did we don't have real proof.

"Jordan Clemmons, if you look at his records it should say Emma Nelson, our friend, pressed charges against him for sexual assault." Manny spoke up. 'Thank god' I thought. 'But wait a minuet how does she know all this? The record thing-I mean.' **(A/N: I don't know if she pressed charges but that's what I'm saying.)**

"But, unfortunately the charges were dropped due to the fact that Emma would not appear in court." Manny reported. 'Where was this coming from? I didn't know she spoke lawyer.' **(A/N: this whole trial and dropped charges thing is completely from my imagination. And Speaking Lawyer is just Jay saying he didn't think she could speak like people tend to do in court.)**

The officer nodded to who I figured was his partner and his partner left. I imagine getting Jordan's records. I hoped he believed us.

"There has to be more to this story," the officer then said.

I gulped, Sean doesn't know about Emma's rape, nor does Manny or Ellie. "Emma was… gang raped the other night and she left me this note which is how we know Jordan has her." I handed him the note, looking not at him but at Sean who had an expression on his face, one of confusion, anger and wonder.

The wonder probably of the fact that he could tell I loved Emma. There if I hadn't said it yet, I love Emma.

That's when the partner came back along with the officer from the clinic, what's her name, oh yeah Tessa. She nodded my way indicating that she remembered me. I nodded back.

"Jay, Emma's been kidnapped?" she interrogated.

"Yes by-" I started.

"Jordan, I know," she finished.

"You believe me right?" I asked.

"Yeah which is why I am here, we are going to his house real soon, the warrant's being drawn up as we speak." She informed us.

"Yes," Manny couldn't help but shout. I didn't say it aloud but I felt the same way.

**A/N: Do you like the new writing style… review.**


	30. Again

**A/N: This chapter is in Emma's P.O.V. you can see what has happened to her. She is telling this as it happened yet at the same time she's telling it as if it had already occurred. BTW it's almost winter.**

Chapter 30 Again 

_I hate not being able to move, and that's exactly how I felt when he tied my arms and legs to the bed posts. I begged and pleaded so, but nothing worked. I was stuck, stuck there with no one else to blame thinking, 'If only I had never talked to him all those years ago.'_

"Jordan don't." I whispered as he tied a cord around my left arm.

"I can't have you escaping that would ruin my plan. And I spent years planning. Years, I spent years for you." He said in a whiney voice.

"This is wrong Jordan, wrong," I shot at him as my right leg was being tied.

"Don't tell me what's wrong, you were supposed to let me have you that night in the hotel… remember?" this time when he spoke his voice was not whiney but crazy.

_There is such a thing as a crazy voice. I would know. Most would define it as whiney but that's not it. _

_Crazy is more… how shall I word it, more pleading, demanding, the person wants something and won't stop until they get it._

_Whiny is demanding, but in a lighter sense. You want something and try to get it but if you don't succeeded then you move on, end of story, done, finished. _

_Think about it._

I shock my head. "No I don't remember that, I remember you saying you were someone else, I remember you making me stay there with you, but no I do not remember me saying I was going to give myself to you."

"Oh, but you implied it… and that's what counts," he moved to my right leg, my right arm still free. When he got to it I kicked him in the face. He grimaced but continued tying it.

Then he went and got up to the window sill, which unfortunately was on the right side of the bed. There was a hook of some sort hanging right next to it. It looked incredibly sturdy. He tied one end of a long cord to it and went to my hand.

When he was done he got up and walked to the foot of the bed. He looked up my nightgown at the thong on my body and smiled. Boy oh boy do I hate that smile.

_I couldn't resist him, he was to strong. I remember the experience as I write this and think to myself; 'What would have happened if I had resisted him?' 'Would it have made a difference?' 'Would I even be alive if I had?" I guess I will never know and I really don't want to find out._

Soon he left to get my breakfast, which he set aside when I tried to escape. He came back with hot chocolate and buttered toast. He came over to me. I pursed my lips so the food wouldn't enter my mouth.

_He had tried to give me food, but I refused it. I was hungry, but I was more frightened that the food was poisoned. You can live with out food for a few days and I'm confident in Jay. I know he'll find me._

"Eat the food, I'm leaving the house for awhile, if you are gone I will track you down and kill you, you understand?" I nodded, but I didn't plan on following any of his directions. Why would you if he was out of the house?

Ten minuets later I was still sitting on the bed. I wanted to make sure he was gone. I hadn't heard movements in the past five minuets but I had to be sure.

_I had a ton of thoughts running through my mind. Most of which were encouraging –I need to do this for Jay, he needs to know I love him enough to fight for us. -but some were the exact opposite; what if Jordan came back early? What would he do? I ignored the negative side and tried to think of a plan._

I then realized the mug of hot chocolate was a glass mug. He had made a mistake. I took the mug and slammed it against the bottom of the bed. It shattered and liquid spilled everywhere. I took the glass and cut through the cords. **(A/N: I know cords would rip easily but the more she pulled the tighter it became on her hands and feet)**

After that I worked on the door, it was jammed. I pushed really hard and heard something fall from the other side. I opened the door without a problem after that. Noticing the bar stool that was lying on the floor.

Next I tried to find the door, when I did, I noticed Jordan coming up the walkway…

**A/N: How was it? Will Jay ever get to Emma? If he does, will she be alive?**


	31. Rescued

**A/N: I bet you can guess what will happen in this chapter. In Emma's P.O.V. **

Chapter 31 Found

_You can imagine my terror when I saw Jordan strolling up the walk. It was frightening. I didn't know what I was going to do. That's when I saw… _

No it was not Jay; it was actually a TV stand. You know one where you put your TV and VCR and DVD player? Yeah that. I moved it slightly so I could fit behind it. It was in a corner so I had space.

I could hear him fumbling with his keys, putting it in the lock, opening the door. It was startling beyond words.

He went over to the room I was imprisoned in. He saw the open door and the stool on the ground. I saw him step inside it. I imagined the look on his face when he saw the broken mug and my body not tied to the bed. That's when I made a mistake. I moved.

In a split second Jordan was tearing the TV stand away from the corner. He looked at me and I looked at him. I was startled and couldn't move. He was probably in shock. Then he grabbed me by the hair.

"I told you not to escape," he pulled the hair, "I told you,"

**-Jay's P.O.V-**

When we got to the house that was alleged to be Jordan's we got out silently.

"No, stop," I heard someone scream from inside the house. Instantly I recognized the voice as Emma's. I looked at the others and nodded. Tessa went up to the door and rung the bell.

"Ow," Emma said. I'm guessing he was so startled he dropped her. A man opened the door. I could see Emma's face behind the man, and I just lost it. I had to get to Emma.

**-Emma's P.O.V-**

_I remember when I saw him, relief instantly filled my body. I then noticed what I was wearing. I rolled my eyes. Weird I was; one thinking about my clothes at a time like this and two rolling my eyes. _

"Jay," I screeched.

"Emma," he ran over to me. "Are you ok, did he…"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you, and no he did not." I said. I heard Tessa reading him his rights. Then saw two others running up to me.

"Manny, Ellie," I said as they approached and we hugged. Then I looked up to see someone standing there. "Sean?" I breathed questionably.

"Yeah Emma, I'm here."

**-Later that night-**

"Sean, your not mad at me?" I asked.

"Well when Jay and Manny first told me about it I was but soon realized how could I get mad at him for wanting you when I wanted the same thing." He smiled. And I smiled back. It was all so perfect, but perfect… is only a figment of our imagination.


	32. Conclusion for part one

**A/N: I decided to make this story a two-part story. In other words this part of the story is written in two parts. This is the conclusion for part one of Feelings Unearthered. In Emma's P.O.V. **

Conclusion for part one

_A lot has happened so far this year. _

_Jordan had got put away for kidnapping, rape and attempted rape. His accomplices had never been caught thought._

_I have learned to live with my dysfunctional family. Alyssa has become the quiet one. And yet has a bunch of friends at my school, and even a boyfriend, whom I'll mention later. Jessica is actually my favorite sister, not that I don't like Alyssa. And Hunter is my adopted brother, but I love him as if he were my real brother. _

_I got mother to drop the name rule. We can basically call each other what ever we want, with the exception of mother. She makes us call her, well mother. But I don't mind that._

_I made new friend too. Ellie is now my friend, I guess that started out because of the kidnapping. Strange things happen when there is a crisis. I don't know why I hated her so much. Because of Sean?_

_Sean and I have come to terms with our relationships. Yes, I did say relationships. He still lives with his parents but comes to visit me and someone else… Alyssa. I wonder if you guessed. And we are still good friends._

_I made new friend too. Ellie is now my friend, I guess that started out because of the kidnapping. Strange things happen when there is a crisis. I don't know why I hated herso much. Because of Sean?_

_Jay and I are very happy. He is so sweet. Though, if you came up to me when we first met, and said we were going to go out in our senior year I would have laughed right in your face, the thought was so far out there. But it all proves the theory 'opposites attract'. _

_I am on good terms with Spike and Snake. Sometimes I visit them and we talk. Others they will invite me over for dinner. I realized that I'm glad Spike had adopted me; I don't think I would have survived 18 years with Shelli Ann Harrison. Just look at her kids. Ha, ha just kidding._

_I had, since this whole thing began, contemplated over what to put as my last name. I couldn't go with Nelson, no matter how much I wanted to. And I couldn't go with Harrison. So as a result I had it changed to… Emma Rose._

_Well thanks for reading this._

_Emma Rose._

_**A/N: No this is not the end it is only half of the story. I will have another chapter up soon, it will start at chapter one again though. Review.**_


	33. Disgust

**A/N: Here's part 2 of part 1. LOL.**

Chapter 1 Disgust

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Look at them, holding hands, kissing, it's disgusting." I said to Amy.

"It's like she brain washed him." She agreed.

We were sitting outside the steps of Degrassi, looking at Emma and Jay, the couple of the century, the ones whom everyone thought would never in a million years get togeather.The two were inseparable. It made me want to puke. But thankfully I didn't. It's bad enough that I have to be nice to poor Emma just to get remotely close to Jay.

_I hate it when you like someone but they don't like you back. It's pathetic and unbearable. It makes you want revenge…_

"I want him back," I declared.

**Amy's P.O.V**

"What? Are you insane? He dumped you for that… that freak…" I was confused.

_Why would anyone want someone that dumped you for, well… close to nothing? It makes no since, yet I have no clue how she feels, because I have never really loved someone, so I don't really know why…_

**Alex's P.O.V**

"No, I'm not insane, I just want what was mine." I told her.

"Why, why, would you want him?"

"I just do ok?" I yelled, "If you are really my friend you'll help me."

"Ok, fine, what do you want me to do?"

**A/N: I have 31 people who have this on their alert and I bet you are all reading this so anyone who reads this review. Even if you just say 'pms' I want to know how many people are actually reading this. Thanks, **

**Alyssa**


	34. Vodka

**A/N: Thanks guys, I got like 16 reviews, I wish that would happen everytime...**

**Someone wondered if this was part 1 or part two. This is Part 2 of this story, and to answeranother question I started it at chapter 1 because it takes place a few weeks after the 32nd chapter. I hope that helped you fantastic readers.**

Chapter 2, Vodka 

**Alex's P.O.V**

_I went to my house knowing fully that my ass-of-a-father was there. He's not all that nice to me. Unless… of course, you consider getting beat and thrown up against a wall by your father is nice... which I highly doubt._

I saw him lying on the pull-out couch. I figured he had passed out. I went to the liquor cabinet and opened it. Unfortunately for me one of the bottles was leaning on the glass door and fell as I did so. Open it I mean. The glass shattered all over the place so did whatever happened to be in the bottle. I quickly grabbed two bottles out looking quickly at the labels. I put them behind the wall; the cabinet was right by the hallway.

"Damn," I muttered, looking over at the man on the couch.

_I try my hardest to deny the fact that he is my father. Maybe it's shame. But I think of it more as a bad choice my mother made when she decided to sleep with the man I know as my father._

I saw his eyes flutter open, right away he looked toward the cabinet. He probably wants another drink. Instantly he saw the glass and liquid all over the floor. He looked angry. I hated it when this happens.

"You bitch, you're in my cabinet again." I was not prepared for this… though I should have been. He used that trick all the time. And to tell you the truth it was getting to the point where I usually caught on.I guess I have a lot on my mind, like that's a good excuse.

He got up and came near me. I was frozen solid. When your father beats you an a daily basis you tend to, for some unknown reason, wonder what he's going to do this time, every time you see the anger in his eyes. I could tell from the smell on him, he'd been in the liquor himself. But I remained silent. He grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me at it, the cabinet.

Instantly I felt wet. I couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or from blood. There was one bottle left standing when it was all over. It was unopened and of course was full. I knew he'd use it some how and wondered how but then something happned to me, something I never knew I could do.

Instinct took over and I grabbed it. I took a chance and smashed it over his head. I knew it wouldn't kill him. Or even remotely close to that. All it would do is make him pass out from shock. He did and I ran.

I went to my room, and changed, there was some blood but it had stopped by this time. On my way out I grabbed the vodka I had put in the hall, I didn't even look back.


	35. Cheat

Chapter 3 Cheat

**Amy's P.O.V**

_My part of this is to convince Emma that Jay's cheating on her. It was quite simple really. All I had to do was kiss Jay outside of the school right before Emma walked out.And just likeI figured,when she saw me do so she totally freaked out…_

"Jay how could you?" she said nearly in tears.

"I didn't do anything, she kissed Me." he protested.

She looked at me then turned back to Jay, "Go to hell." With that she walked away.

"Amy, why did you do that?" Jay asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything, you kissed me remember?" I retorted and walked off, leaving an angry Jay.

**A/N: Sorry it's incredibly short it was the perfect place to end. Do any of you know what Alex's plan is yet?**


	36. Seduce

Chapter 4 Seduce

**Alex's P.O.V**

_I know from experience that when Jay's angry he goes straight to the ravine. I don't know why though, it's a place for hook-ups and Jay's not one to turn one down. So that's where I went._

Of course I was right, I found him there just sitting. 'I'll change that.' I thought.

"What's up?" I asked when I got over to him.

"Your best friend kissed me and Emma saw It." was his depressed reply.

"Really? I didn't know."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Mother didn't get full custody." I said. It had bed determined that she can't have full custody… but it's only for six months. "Hey, I brought vodka." I said in a fake depressingly happy voice. I then held up the two bottles.

I could tell this was the perfect time to say this because right in that moment I saw him move a slightly. "Give me one." He demanded. I did.

_It's not like I was going to refuse I mean that's the whole point, to get him so wasted he'll follow through…_


	37. The Next Morning

Chapter 5 The Next Morning

**Jay's P.O.V**

I woke up in a house. Not my house. Not Emma's house. Alex's house. Oh my god, I'm at Alex's house. I then noticed I was naked in the bed and that Alex was right next to me. I had cheated on Emma. No, I didn't cheat on Emma, she had left me yesterday. Why I can't remember. Oh yeah, Amy kissed me.

"Baby, you up?" Alex whispered. Oh no, oh no. I can't do this, I…I…I can't.

"Did we…?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah we did." She said.

"I, uh… I have to… go." I said, putting on my clothes.

"Jay, don't…" but it was too late, I was already out the door.

**A/N: I know these first chapters are quite short but the next one is better.**


	38. I didn't mean to

Chapter 6 I didn't mean to

**Emma's P.O.V**

I was watching some show on Lifetime when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Jay.

_By the look on his face I could tell he had something to tell me… and it wasn't a good thing. Sure we both made our mistakes in the past, mostly not telling each other important things when the needed to be said…_

"Jay what's wrong?"

"Um, I kinda…" he paused, "Are your parents home?"

"No, they left for Hawaii, with Liz, Jess, and Hunter, or something?" I told him.

"Ok, let's go sit down," he said.

"No, you're going to tell me whatever it is right here."

"Emma, just sit down." He commanded,

_I could tell he was angry. But at who? Me… or himself…?_

I obeyed when I got to the couch I just sat, hoping the news wasn't as bad as he was making it.

"I, I, I kind of slept with Alex." He stuttered. I was silent.

_What could one say to this anyway? Oh, it's ok, I don't care that you slept with your ex-girlfriend. I love you._

"Say something; anything, just don't be mad." He pleaded.

"Why, why shouldn't I be mad?" I fired back at him.

"Because, because I love you." I noticed at that moment that he was on the verge of tears.

When I first met him I didn't think he was even capable of the simplest human emotions yet alone crying, and love. I was shocked.

"Just tell why you did it? Why did you have sex with Alex?"

"I was drunk…"

"That's no excuse for it."

"I didn't mean to, I just went to the ravine to think about you when you ran without letting me explain that Amy kissed me, not the other way around.

"Then Alex came with two bottles of vodka and I had one… or maybe both, I don't remember. And I woke up in Alex's bed. I don't remember the sex."

"But Alex does!" I yelled.

'I don't care, I just care about you." He said.

"Just get out,"

"Emma, don't do this…"

"GET OUT!" I screamed. He left, slamming the door behind him. I got up and went to the door, just to see him walk away. He didn't turn back. I slid down the door and cried.

"Emma, what's wrong?" I heard a few minuets later. I looked up to see Jessica.

She looked genuinely concerned. I smiled a crooked smile and I felt a hot tear run down my face. "Emma, tell me what happened." She coaxed softly. I was actually glad that I have a sister to help me with my problems.

"Jay," I told her.

"Does he hate you after the rape?" she asked, "Men, they always want to be first. They can't stand the idea that someone got there first. Boy I tell ya, if that's why, I'm going to kick his ass all the way to Mexico, and let me tell you, I'm more than capable of doing so." She went on; she has… a different view of what men are than most people do.

I smiled at my sister, "No, it's not about the rape, but I'd almost rather it be." I told her.

"Than what is it about?" another voice asked. I looked to my right to see Alyssa.

"Were you spying?" I asked smiling through my tears.

"Sorry sis, but I'm quite nosy." She replied.

"Anyway," a voice said, this time it was Hunter's.

"Is there any such thing as privacy around here?" I asked, though I was happy I had so much support.

"No," all three said in unison.

"No fair." I pouted playfully.

"The point…" Jess and Alyssa said.

I sighed, "Jay got drunk and slept with Alex and now I don't know if he's telling the truth, I don't know if he's lying or if he really was drunk." I said really fast.

"Slower," Hunter said.

"Jay… slept… with… Alex… he… says… he… was… drunk… but… I… don't… know… if… I… should… believe… him. Do… you… get… it… now…?" I said slowly.

"Yes," Hunter said, "I think he's telling the truth because from what I've seen, he really loves you." He told me.

"Agreed," said my sisters.

"Thanks for the help." I said, "But I need to take a relaxing bath and Hunter…" I looked at him.

"Don't worry." He told me. I smiled and went upstairs.

"What is she talking about?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, what is she talking about?" Alyssa followed.

"It's…" Hunter started, I looked down to see what he would say, "Nothing," he finished. I smiled, for the first time today.


	39. Failed plans

Chapter 7 Failed plans

**Alex's P.O.V**

_I went to the ravine hoping to see Jay. And lucky me I was not disappointed. He was sitting on the same picnic table. Does he ever sit anywhere else? Sometines I wonder if he sleeps there. Then I saw some one else with him, and no it was not a ravine girl._

**Jay's P.O.V**

_You know you're a bad parent when you leave your child at the babysitters for twenty four hours. Poor Sky. I took her to the ravine with me. I don't know why. Maybe because it's where I met Emma –for real-, and Emma, Emma is my first love, and the first person I've ever told the truth about Sky. I'll never know._

"Daddy, can we play over there," she said as she pointed the direction of the park. She's smart and knows where the park is, from anywhere. It's kind of creepy.

"I told you not to call me daddy unless it's just us of Emma and us." I scolded.

"Oh, ok." She looked down. "Where is Emma anyway? I miss her."

I was hoping she wouldn't bring her up. I made a mistake to do so. "Emma and I had a fight so you might not see her for awhile."

**Alex's P.O.V**

I saw my chance and took it.

"Hey Jay, Sky how are you?" I asked the little girl I had barley saw when Jay and I were going out. But that will change.

"Alex, go away," he said.

"But Jay,"

"No, I don't care; you ruined my relationship with Emma."

"Don't you care about me at all?" I asked.

"No, now leave."

I left knowing that I'll never have Jay. My plan failed.


	40. Forgive and forget doesn’t work for me

**A/N: Happy Holidays! A gift, a new chapter. I am curently working on the sequel to this story, and I don't want you to see the last chapter of this, because I'll tell you right now: majoor cliffhanger ahead! BEWARE!**

Chapter 8 Forgive and forget doesn't work for me

**Emma's P.O.V**

The doorbell rang an hour after Jay had left. Still fuming I went over to it.

"Go away Jay." I yelled.

"Emma, it's not Jay, it's Me." a voice yelled back. I opened the door.

"You bitch," I said shaking my head. "You knew."

"Don't mess with me; I haven't had an entirely good day."

"Oh, so now, I'm supposed to be all, Hey Alex let's be friends after you slept with my boyfriend!"

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Boyfriend?" I asked. I had assumed they had broken up.

"Are you brain-dead or something? We have been going out for two months now." She yelled.

"I just came to say I was sorry, I saw you two together all the time and I guess I got… well I got jealous…" I looked down.

**Emma's P.O.V**

"Well, you should have said something…" I told her, "Instead of _sleeping_ with my boyfriend." I shouted the last part.

"But…"

"But nothing, forgive and forget doesn't work for me." I slammed the door in her face.

_I don't know what is up with me and guys. I mean I fall for all the wrong ones. Sean; the one who leaves when things get rough, Chris; the annoying self-centered… well those are the only two words to describe him, and Jay; the guy who gave me an STD then not a month later ended up going out with me, next cheats on me with his ex-girlfriend._


	41. Chapter 41 Love Conquers All

Chapter 9 Love conquers all

**Emma's P.O.V**

School. Now usually that's a tolerable word but not today. Because today's the day I have to face Jay. Not that I don't want to but it's hard for me to admit to a fault… like putting him at fault for the whole sleeping-with-Alex-thing.

"Emma, I… I know you are mad at me but will you just listen to what I have to say?" he said in study hall.

I stopped writing and stared intently at him. "Sure, what happened?"

"I didn't sleep with Alex intentionly; she had me so drunk I don't even remember it… and… and I love you, not her, you." I was stunned at all this. Well not the Alex-getting-him-drunk part but the love part… well it came as a surprise.

"I love you too." I heard myself say.

We were so close to kissing, I mean it. So close. "Miss …Rose, go to the office." The study hall teacher announced.

**A/N: We are so close to the end of this story it's not even funny. The next chapter will be the last, so brace yourself.**


	42. Finding out: Last chapter

Chapter 10 The school administration finds out about Alex's home life

**Emma's P.O.V**

When I got to the office I saw Alex. I had a feeling that this was not about Jay. I saw Mrs. Kwan come out of the office with Mrs. H. then she ushered us into the all too familiar office.

She held up my journal. That's when I figured out what this was about.

_Alex and I had a talk once I left Jay's the other night. We talked about our family lives, though oddly enough she told me more than I told her. I found out that her father beats her. Isn't that sad?_

"Emma, I didn't mean to drag you into this but you are the one who made the serious accusation." Mrs. H said. I nodded.

"Alex, I, and the rest of the faculty know about the alleged beatings. But before we call your mother, father, and the police I need to know if it's true." She nodded. By the look in her eyes I could tell she didn't want her father here but she knew she had no say.

Hours later things were worked out and Alex and her mom had a court date tomorrow. When were walking out of the office she did something I didn't think she would do. It came as a total shock.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what? Telling the whole school about you're problems?"

Laughing at my comment she said, "Well, not that." She paused. "But when I told you I figured you'd tell someone, or write it, so I killed two birds with one stone." I looked at her as if she was crazy. She laughed again. "I got out my feelings, and will finally get out

Of that hell whole I used to call a home." I nodded.

**A/N: I know it's fast paced but I want this story to end, so I can begin the second story.**

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Alexandra, come on we have to go," my mom called.

"Just five minuets." I called from the bathroom.

I guess I'd better explain. Mom won the court case. Dad's in jail. And we are moving to the states… to Wisconsin to be more exact.

I was in the bathroom because I thought I was pregnant. I can't believe I didn't notice before. I really hope I'm not, I can't take care of a baby, and mom's to fragil to even attempt it.

"The stick will turn blue if you are pregnant and pink if you are not." I read before picking up the stick.

"Blue," I said aloud. Then threw it away in the trash and went out to our SUV. I decided to tell mom on the way, so she wouldn't turn back.

**A/N: No this is not the last of Alex… She will be in the next story, which I'm working on right now. Look for it, it is called Night's Children.**


End file.
